The information environment faced by physicians has undergone significant changes. There is much more information available, in more formats than ever before, competing for the limited time of physicians. Although the information age is slowly transforming this landscape, it has not yet delivered tools that can alleviate the information overload faced by physicians.
Currently, many health care organizations have started to migrate toward environments where most aspects of patient care management are automated. However, health care organizations with such information management systems have tended to maintain information in a myriad of unstructured and structured data sources. It may still be necessary to access numerous different data sources, each with its own peculiar format.
In view of the above, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to provide new graphical tools for presentation, exploration and verification of patient information.